craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
A History Lesson (The Supernaturals)
A History Lesson is the eight episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on February 23, 2015. Plot Mason teaches Tyson an old trick to have full control during the full moon. Felicia starts getting headaches followed by blurred visions, causing her to be admitted to the hospital. Summary Felicia is driving to school when she suddenly gets a painful headache, followed by blurred images that she sees. A few seconds after she regains her focus, she finds herself almost driving towards a parked car, but she manages to stop just in time before hitting the car. In the distance, Theo sees her almost hit the car and runs over to her assistance. As he opens the car door, she finds Felicia unconscious in the driver’s seat. She wakes up in a hospital bed with her mother, Tammy, sitting by her bedside asleep. She then awakes to ask her how she was doing. Valentine and Dylan arrives to bring her fruits. She tells them how she got a headache before having some blurred vision. Back in NTU, Tyson goes to Valentine to ask her about Felicia’s condition. Dylan snaps at him, telling him to go see for himself. Tyson then goes over to Joel to ask him to accompany him to the hospital but he refuses as he talks with Queen Davenport, a girl he has been trying to ask out for weeks. Tyson then breaks to him the news and he immediately goes with Tyson. At the hospital, they are surprised to see Mason, Louie and Jenna with Felicia. Joel questions why they were there, and Mason reveals that he thinks that the the headache and the vision Felicia got might be something bigger than just a normal illness. Tyson then tells them that they need to let her rest. Mason notices Tyson’s claws appearing and tells him that he needs to come with him, as another full moon is supposed to happen that night. Joel agrees to stay with Felicia, as well as Jenna. In the bunker, Tyson tells Louie to chain him up, but Mason tells him that it was time he learns to control himself. Tyson asks him how he would do that, and Michael arrives to answer his question, that he and Mason will help him. At first, Tyson disagrees with the plan as he might hurt someone in the process. Michael assures him that they will be there to make sure that it does not happen. Back in the hospital, Rex arrives looking nervous. Felicia and Joel asks him why he looked nervous, but he made an excuse and tells them that he will be there to keep them safe. When Felicia questions him again, he tells them that they can never be too careful with Develro’s men roaming around the town. As the full moon start to appear, Tyson becomes more aggressive, his eyes turning blue in color, indicating that he is a beta wolf. Louie and Michael presses him to the wall to prevent him from using his claws to hurt them. Mason then touches Tyson’s chest and head as he closes his eyes. Mason’s eyes glows red, revealing that he is an alpha. Tyson then starts seeing visions of his parents, Theo, Joel, all his friends and Felicia and all the times they spent together and he breaks free from Michael and Louie, rips his shirt off, howls into the moon and falls to his knees, as he transforms back into human again. Mason explains to him that the one thing that can keep werewolves from being uncontrollable is the people that surrounds him and loves him. Louie then tells them that he can feel something bad is about to happen, as he tries contacting Jenna. In the hospital, the power suddenly goes black, but the emergency power turns on. Jenna brings out her claws as he tells everyone to remain in the room. Rex grabs a box from his backpack, which transforms into a bow with a click. He grabs his arrows from his backpack to, which was folded into half. As Jenna exits the room, he is attacked by a werewolf. She is thrown to the floor and Rex begins firing at the werewolf. Two more appear, which overpowers him and manages to knock him out. They enter the room but Joel blocks their way. One of them hits him and he is thrown to the wall. As they approach Felicia, Tyson, Mason, Louie and Michael arrives and a fight ensues. They manage to win and Tyson pins one of them to the ground, as he tries to get some answers. As they were about to talk, they suddenly die, and transform back into humans, as their body starts smoking and turns into ashes. The power comes back on and Jenna and Rex regains consciousness. Michael at first tries to grab Rex as he sees that he is a hunter, but Tyson explains that he is on their side. Rex then reveals that he knows why Develro’s men were there. He reveals that they know that Felicia is a supernatural. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Ashleigh Brewer as Queen Davenport * Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Milett * Andrea Parker as Tammy Hendricks Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes